


It isn’t as easy as it looks being a kid (info)

by Rangerstar06



Category: The Darkest Minds
Genre: Colours, Orange, Pink - Freeform, The Darkest Minds - Freeform, The Darkest Minds AU, black - Freeform, colour AU, gold - Freeform, green - Freeform, in-twined, information, red’blue, things you need to know, thurmond, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerstar06/pseuds/Rangerstar06
Summary: Francesca and Ruby’s journey is quite exciting exciting but I’m afraid some details don’t quite get fully explained so I decided to explain things that are important for the story ... so here you go! :)





	It isn’t as easy as it looks being a kid (info)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatchworkDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkDreams/gifts).



> Here is the colours and what they can do. Enjoy. Pls tell me if you want any specific information. Thanks :)

Green: The greens are the most common and the ones who are labelled the safest to approach. The greens are highly intelligent and can understand codes, advanced sciences, understand different languages and some can get photo graphic memories.

Blue: The blues are one step up from being a green and are only slightly rarer but not by much. The blues are telekinetic and can move things with their minds like, taking bolts off of a wheel to change it, throwing a storage containment at someone and throwing four people 100m.

Gold: The golds are even rarer then the blues and they have to wear rubber gloves and are guarded at all times. The golds can control electricity and make things explode, make shopping malls re-light, kill people on electrical fences and give people electrical shocks through their hands, which is why they wear their rubber gloves.

Pink: The pinks are even rarer them the golds, they have to wear gloves sewn on to their uniform and are guarded 24/7. The pinks can control any fluid, they can do things like, control rivers, suck moisture out of the sky, control freak waves, and anything that is a fluids.

White: The whites are one of the rarer and like the pinks they have to wear gloves sewn onto their uniforms but the whites are split up into groups and are assigned an officer who guards them. The whites can control the weather and they can do things like, make storms, crate rain and hail and snow, produce snowflakes out of their hands and create different types of hazards and disasters.

Red: The reds are one of the top 3 rarest colours and get taken away from the camps by the government and are trained to be their own personal weapons. The reds are classed as highly dangerous as they can control fire. The most typical thing they can do is breath fire out of their mouth like a dragon because their bodies can withstand the heat and pressure. The heat that can come out of their mouths is hot enough that they can actually kill somebody with it, melt things or weld things together.

Orange: The oranges are the second rarest colour and before they all got taken out of the camps and killed they were guarded at all hours of the night, and were forced to wear handcuffs and were muzzled like dogs so they couldn’t command people to do things. Oranges can do things like control people’s minds by telling them what to do, they can see other people’s thoughts and dreams and memories, they can send people messages through their heads and on rare occasions they can erase things from people memories. Only 3 still live.

Black: The blacks are the rarest of the colours and are considered both safe but very very dangerous, they are kept in there own separate “cells” where they had multiple locks and about 5 different guards on duty . The blacks can break people bones with a single touch, they can tear a persons muscles apart with a single thought. If they think about the injury they want to give that person, they can actually induce that injury if their line of concentration. They can also heal many injuries that people have and the more special blacks can close there eyes and imagine being like an x-ray and scanning them to see what is wrong with them. You also have the more sinister black who can imagine the white noise going through someone’s head and even though it will hurt them they can make it hurt the other person more. 

In-twined: The in-twined are classed as people with a very rare condition because they have two colours. Sometimes one of the colours will come up on the sensor and block the other half. There are only 2 known people with this “condition”. Usually they find it harder to use both of their abilities but someone created a medication they can take to stop one of their powers working. There are different types for different colours, but it doesn’t block out that section of the brain being infected by the white noise.


End file.
